


Phones are Distractions

by minamiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, and making up, itll be cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is a jealous asshole, and Jade should think things through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones are Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> [Carxenogeneticist](http://carxenogeneticist.tumblr.com/) requested a minific in which Karkat and Jade get into a big blowout fight, and then are awkward babies about apologizing, so enjoy!

It was a really dumb reason to get mad, to be honest. The whole thing revolved around how much Jade was texting Sollux- it made Karkat uneasy. Like she would break up with him for the technology-obsessed kid.

Mostly, it upset him because he was pretty sure that they would be a better match than he was with Jade at the current time.

They’d been dating for a couple of weeks- two or three, Karkat had lost count. He has it written down in his calendar, so he’d check once it got closer to a month so he could do something special for Jade.

But for those entire few weeks that they were dating, Jade was on her phone far more than Karkat would have thought. Only for a couple of seconds, sure, but if Karkat ever asked who she was texting, the answer was always the same.

Sollux.

It doesn’t take long for him to begin the wonderful ride that would be his amazing downward spiral into the abyss of his own making. He constantly seemed to be digging himself a deeper chasm to cast himself down in, too- but he couldn’t help it.

How could he not? Sure, Sollux was an asshole, but so was he. And Jade…well, she actually had shit in common with the computer-obsessed idiot. Finding someone of that intelligence level at the age they currently were was very, _very_ small.

And Karkat was- well, Karkat. Small, shouty, angry, and constantly bad-tempered. He constantly put down himself and the others around him, and no matter how much he may not mean to make a habit of treating all the people close to him like shit, once he had a habit it was almost impossible to break. And at this point, the way he acted was more than a habit. It was his life, really.

So finally, when he she breaks a kiss to check her _phone_ when it vibrates, he snaps.

He yanks it out of her hand and checks the name. “Sollux? Again?” he snarls at her, tossing the phone aside. “You’re going to leave me for that headache-inducing asshole?”

Jade immediately goes from kiss-happy to defensive, and her eyebrows knit together as she scowls. “Karkat, what the hell are you talking about?” she demands. “He was asking me a question because-“

Karkat doesn’t bother to wait for her before he cuts her off. “I don’t want to hear it,” he snaps. “I’m fucking sick and tired of you spending all of your time on that useless sack of flesh- he spends all of his time holed up in his little room and yet you’re always ‘Sollux this,’ and ‘Sollux that,’ and ‘Sollux, Sollux, Sollux,’ is all I ever hear and I’m _done with it.”_

She narrows her eyes at Karkat, and suddenly she’s not the happy-go-lucky girl that she seems to be. Now. Well, now she’s dangerous. She seems to tower over him, despite the fact that he had at least an inch or two on her.

“Really?” she spits at him. “So _that’s_ what you think of me? That I’m a two-timing jackass that’s going to break up with you for one of the friends that you introduced me to?” She laughs, voice mocking. “I can’t believe it. I _cannot_ believe that you would think so little of me, Karkat. I’m fucking ashamed of you.” She points at the door. “Get out of my room.”

Karkat just scowls at her, despite the fact that he knows he fucked up. “Well then, maybe _you_ should spend some time thinking about how _I_ may feel other than what you’re doing all the time,” he shoots before he storms out of her room.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hours pass, and the two are still not talking.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Days pass, and they finally begin to regret.

Karkat, because he knows he shouldn’t have overreacted. He trusted Jade, he really did. He just…he didn’t like the insecurity of knowing that Sollux was always there, and that he would always do so much better than the utter sack of excrement that Karkat was.

Jade, because she knows she was harsh. She knows she should have paid attention to Karkat more, and that she shouldn’t have put him down the way that she did. She took his weaknesses and used it against him, and she felt guilty for doing that.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Exactly one week, three hours and twenty-four minutes pass before Karkat finally works up the will to apologize.

He knocks on her door softly, so different from the loud and angry boy that he usually was, and she opens it after a moment’s pause.

He looks down and scuffs his toe against the ground, then hardens his resolve and looks up at Jade. “Look, I’m sorry,” he finally manages. He wasn’t the type of person to apologize, really- he hated having to humble himself in that way, so he managed to become spectacular at pinning the blame only on people other than himself out loud, while inwardly being harder on himself that no other person ever probably would be able to be.

“I was shit to you. You’re right; I should have trusted you more. Or at least _tried_ to talk with you about it. But I didn’t, and instead flipped the fuck out and proceeded to fly off the handle in a completely unnecessary show of jealousy and rage, which was stupid of me. So I’m sorry.”

Jade offers him a hesitant smile- the first one she’s probably given that was honest since before they had originally fought.

“Yeah,” she says slowly, nodding and looking down. “I was being pretty crappy to you, too,” she admits. He goes to protest, but she reaches forward and covers her mouth with her hand. “Hush, you big baby,” she orders, waiting until she’s sure he’s going to be quiet before she continues.

“Sollux is just my friend, but I know I was texting him more than I should have, especially when I was with you. The reason I was then was because he was looking after his younger brother and didn’t know what to do, so I was giving him advice. Otherwise I would never abandon you for him, Karkat,” she says and smiles a little. “I had told him not to contact me unless it was an emergency because I would be spending the day with you, so I chewed him the fuck out when it turned out not to be a big deal,” she says and laughs a bit, then shakes her head. “But yeah, I’m sorry too. For yelling at you like I did.”

Karkat bites his lip before stepping a little closer. “So…we’re still good?” He can’t believe it. He gets to keep Jade? She wasn’t going to break up with him? He’s been broken up with before for things like this- for acting like shit to partners who deserved better. He couldn’t believe that he’d get to still keep her.

She nods and giggles a little. “Yeah, we’re still good,” she says, looping her arms around his neck to kiss him again.

It’s not long before they’re back in their room, resuming their kissing from the week before. It probably wouldn’t be the last fight they had, but at least they knew now that they would be able to work their way out of it- despite both of their stubbornness and tempers.

He smiles at the thought as he kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Minamiren](http://minamiren.tumblr.com) for all those who want more like this :) Comments, kudos, etc always appreciated, and thank you!


End file.
